


《佐久早聖臣》（單人向）

by MinRay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRay/pseuds/MinRay
Summary: ＃佐久早个人向＃迟到的儿童节＃包含自己对角色的解读＃ooc致歉
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	《佐久早聖臣》（單人向）

**Author's Note:**

> ＃佐久早个人向  
> ＃迟到的儿童节  
> ＃包含自己对角色的解读  
> ＃ooc致歉

0.

佐久早圣臣是乖孩子。

1.

佐久早出生的时候，眉上的两颗痣一直是大家的重点，佐久早太太对着自家先生笑着说：“看，这都是遗传自你。”

原来佐久早先生眉上也有两颗痣。

2.

当佐久早到了能被托儿所照顾的年纪。父母很快地回到了工作岗位。他通常是托儿所待最久的孩子，必须等到上高中的姐姐回家时顺便一起接他。在其他孩子都走光之后，佐久早会一个人把书和玩具归位，托儿所的老师看他把东西收的整整齐齐总会称赞他：“圣臣真是个乖孩子。”边说边摸佐久早的头。

孩子是单纯的，他知道好好地收拾东西会获得夸奖，佐久早并不讨厌夸奖。

3.

佐久早上幼稚园的时候，一直都是不让老师担心的小孩。他十分安静，不会跟同学吵闹，班上的其他人玩得满身脏的时候，佐久早更情愿在教室读图画书。他并不觉得那些事情有趣，书本的世界或许还好一点。养成的习惯也没有改变，依旧在同学都不在教室的时候，会默默的把书按照编号排好，玩具也分门别类放回箱子。没人告诉佐久早应该这样做，就只是他自己认为应该要这样，每个东西都能在自己的掌握范围。

4\. 

在短短的幼稚园时期，佐久早曾生过一次病。那天是一个下雨的日子，中午午睡起来头晕晕的，每眨一下眼睛都能感受眼皮传来的热度，他并不知道自己发烧了，只觉得做什么事都比平常费力。佐久早没有跟老师说，因为等同学下课出去玩的时候，就是他最喜欢的整理时间。终于到了自己期待的下课，佐久早拿起同学丢在地上的绘本及玩具。1号、2号……每一本都有标签，摆到第四本的时候，他的意识变得模糊，慢慢的视线跟地板平行，最后躺到了地板上，佐久早忽然觉得有点累便闭上了眼睛。

5.

睁开眼是白色的天花板和刺鼻的消毒水味，佐久早肯定自己现在在哪，朦胧中他记得被一双手抱着，那双手是湿润的。他起身看见母亲趴在自己的床旁边，头发是湿的，身上的套装也有淋过雨的痕迹，摆在床头的手机没暗下来过，工作上的讯息充斥着荧幕。佐久早知道自己造成麻烦了，一种厌恶的感觉油然心生，他讨厌无法掌握自己，他讨厌耽误母亲工作。他在心中暗自下了决定不再生病，既然病菌会造成自己生病，那保持干净就行了。

6.

七岁的时候，佐久早上了小学。开学前几天的家族聚会上，他认识了与自己同年的远房表兄弟古森元也。他对古森的麻吕眉印象深刻，古森太太带着温和的笑容和佐久早太太聊天，孩子们当然也开始认识对方。

“我叫古森元也，请多指教。”古森很有礼貌地伸出手，佐久早完全无视他的手，在他眼里那只手上不知道沾满多少细菌。

“嗯……我叫佐久早圣臣。”他的声音很小。

7.

两人的相遇绝对算不上热烈，之后在走廊上遇到的时候也很少交流。除了他们自己，其他人根本不知道他俩有血缘关系。佐久早基本上很少与其他人打交道，当他看到别人，脑中闪过的只有脏和病毒两个词，决心不再生病的他必须杜绝任何可能导致自己生病的因素。那种经验再也不想有第二次了。

古森每次都能看见佐久早在消毒东西，他的书包、铅笔盒的笔，甚至是教室的门把。因为佐久早的洁癖习惯和冷漠的态度，古森从来没看他跟任何人交谈过，擦身而过的时候也总见他孤拎拎一个人。

佐久早并不在意自己是不是单独一个人，他根本不在乎自己在别人心中的形象，只要能掌握好自己就好，剩下来的就是维持了。

8\. 

然而莫非定律是全天下除了病菌佐久早最讨厌的事，在小二的某一天，他还是感冒了。这次他自己走到保健室，保健室阿姨问他有没有人能来带他回家，佐久早斩钉截铁告诉阿姨自己可以走路回家，阿姨还没回话，他便自己走出保健室。回到教室收拾好书包，佐久早踏上了提早的放学路，头有些昏，不过内心害怕相同的事情再发生意志力让他坚持走到家。一路上，他思考自己是哪里疏忽了，绝对绝对不能有下次了，他告诉自己。

9.

古森为了佐久早的交际关系，打算叫上他一起去打排球。去到了佐久早的班上，同学说他早退了。古森问什么原因，那个同学说不知道，或许知道才奇怪，毕竟佐久早粽是独来独往。古森在心里纠结自己要不要去他家看看，最后他想起妈妈的话：“要跟大家都当朋友。”出于担心古森决定去佐久早家看看。

10\. 

当古森按下电铃的时候，佐久早虚弱的把门打开，他的脸带着热气的红晕。

“回去。”佐久早毫不留情地叫他回家。

“佐久早你发烧了！”

“我知道。”

“去看医生吧。”古森担忧的看着他。

“不要，病毒很多。”佐久早不喜欢医院的味道，那只会加深自己没做好的记忆。

“那不然我打电话叫阿姨吧！”

“不行！不需要，我自己可以。”听到古森的话佐久早的眼神变的锐利，绝对不能让母亲知道。

“可是……可是……”

“我自己可以，你快回家吧。”他加重了语气，希望古森就这样回家让他躺回床上睡一觉。

古森只好打消帮忙的念头准备回家，然而他还没关上门，佐久早就重心不稳的往前倾，被吓到的古森急忙扶起他，他把佐久早扶到房间，没别的办法，古森只好打家里的电话，在电话中跟自家妈妈大概交代了情况，古森太太表示自己很快就过去。

11.

古森太太带着一点食材跟退烧药出现在佐久早的家，她轻轻的把退热贴贴在他的额头上，要是平常的佐久早肯定会抵抗别人摸他的头，但已经晕乎乎的状态下，也没体力可以闪躲了。

“圣臣，阿姨去煮粥，厨房就打扰啦。”佐久早微微的点头就闭上眼，古森太太领着古森走出房间。

“拜托不要告诉妈妈。”佐久早闭着眼，在古森太太把门打开的时候讲出这句话，她愣了一下，笑着回：“我不会说的，安心的睡吧。”然后带上门。

12.

佐久早不是很清楚自己睡了多久，醒来的时候太阳已经西下，半掩的窗透出温暖的橘色。

“你醒啦！”古森不知道什么时候打开了房门，佐久早的眉头皱了起来，看来应该是恢复一点精神了。

“妈妈，佐久早醒了。”古森太太听到儿子的叫声，端着托盘走进房间，托盘上放着炖粥的锅子。

“圣臣醒啦，吃点粥吧。”古森太太笑着放下托盘，佐久早面有难色，他不是很确定自己该不该吃。

古森太太看他迟迟没动手，啊了一声，匆匆的跑出房间拿了一包没开过的梅干，她把包装放到佐久早手里，“差点忘了生病不能吃白粥，”佐久早看着梅干满脸问号，“加到粥里面很好吃的。”古森太太用手示意了倒的姿势。

佐久早照着她说的把袋口撕开，放了一些到白色的粥糊里，在古森太太的目光下慢慢的拿起汤匙舀了一口，心一横放进了嘴哩，梅干的酸味在他的嘴里蔓延开，古森看着他黯淡的眼神忽然亮了起来，舀粥的手变得快了一些。

佐久早已经很久没吃到手做的食物，忙碌的母亲总是给姐姐钱让她带自己去吃饭，上次吃妈妈的饭是什么时后呢？佐久早心想。

13.

在洗好锅子之后，古森太太和佐久早道别，稍微恢复体力的他站在玄关有些扭捏。

“怎么了吗？”

“您真的没跟妈妈讲吧？”他微微抬头看着古森太太，古森太太伸出手摸了佐久早的头，“放心我没说的，倒是圣臣，生病的话还是依赖一下其他人喔，”佐久早又把头低下，“可以告诉我或元也的。”

佐久早没说话，古森太太没多说什么就打开大门离开了。

上次被这样摸头应该是幼稚园的时候了，佐久早想。虽然他讨厌跟其他人接触，但古森太太的摸头佐久早并不讨厌。

13+1.

古森太太牵着自家儿子的手走在回家路上，夕阳已经快完全消失，天空被染成了深红色。

“元也啊。”

“嗯？”古森转头看像妈妈，妈妈的表情有些奇怪，但这时的古森并不明白那个表情的意思。

“你要当圣臣的朋友喔。”

“我们本来就是朋友啊？”古森不懂妈妈的话，“而且我还打算带他去上次的排球具乐部呢！”

古森太太笑着摸了古森的头，“我相信圣臣会很高兴的。”

“真的吗！既然妈妈都这么说了他一定会喜欢的。”古森满心期待跟佐久早一起打球，他希望排球能让佐久早热情一些，古森太太当然把他的表情看在眼里。

这时的他们都不知道未来古森会成为最佳自由人，而佐久早会成为全国前三的攻手，两人将会开始属于他们的排球故事。

* * *

  
明玥閒話家常：

遲到剛好一個禮拜，在這土下座orz

感覺很多地方都沒講的很明白，可是再多說什麼又沒意義，陷入一個尷尬的狀況。

要是真的再有什麼，會再產一篇的

心中對於佐久早的潔癖原因跟他到底受歡迎嗎？這兩件事想了很久⋯⋯

（個人傾向不受歡迎


End file.
